


Gala

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatherhead meets an interesting woman at a gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala

The purple bats were the first thing Mortu noticed about the human that Leatherhead brought to the gala. A glittery ribbon of them that started as a necklace and wound around her short black dress to become a sash around her waist. The second thing he noticed was the Osmosian marital tattoo curling around her shoulder and upper arm. The edges of her black painted lips curled into a mischievous smile and the Utrom wondered if she knew if some of the other extraterrestrial guests were giving her a wide berth because of it.  

“Dr. Mortu this is my date, Eva Levin.” Leatherhead introduced the little woman hanging on his arm. He gestured to the small pink alien in the hovering tentacled exosuit. “Eve, this is my father, Dr. Mortu. He is the leader of the new Earth Utrom colony.”

“Nice to meet you, sir, LH’s told me a lot about you.” 


End file.
